New Beginnings
by artemisfang
Summary: The GMG are over. Fairy Tail is once again the #1 guild. Life is back to normal at Fairy Tail (as normal as it will ever be)...which means, perhaps, that Lucy can finally face some feelings about her lion celestial spirit and see where they take her. Mostly LoLu, though with heavy Jezra, but some other pairings (Gruvia, etc) may be mentioned/partially explored.
1. The Beginning

_A/N:_ Hi! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic. I'm excited, because I love this show and Lucy/Loke is definitely one of my OTPs. Some of my other favorite pairings will almost definitely show up as well. So keep an eye out for that! And please let me know what you think. I'll update this for sure once a week, possibly twice a week, school permitting.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail, or any of its characters, sadly.

"Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

As soon as Loke shimmered into the Human World, he surveyed the situation. Lucy was doubled over on the ground. She had lost her shoes, and one of the sleeves of her shirt had been ripped off. Her body was bruised and cut. Not to mention that his was the fifth Zodiac Key she had called upon today.

His fists already glowing with bright light, Loke turned to see who had harmed his master. Whoever they were, he'd make sure they'd pay. Bigtime.

"Stand back, Lucy. I've got this," Loke said as he approached the group of snickering Dark Mages in front of him.

"This one's not a cosplayer, at least," he heard one of them say with a toothy grin.

"Not as pretty as the pink-headed maid with the chains, though," the other commiserated.

Loke heard a gasp from behind him. Lucy's voice was quiet steady. "As if. I fight beside my spirits. You know that. Let's go!" Although she winced as she stood, Lucy cracked her whip. The fact she was standing at all was amazing. Lucy gave Loke a nod and smile—that smile he so treasured—and forced herself to stand beside him.

"Alright, Lucy. Let's teach these guys a lesson."

Together they fought—Loke sending punches and kicks imbued with light, Lucy wrapping up the next victim with her whip, and Loke delivering the final blow. Just as they were facing the last one, there was a shout from behind.

"Loke, watch out!" Lucy swiveled around as Loke kicked the remaining mage in front of them. A jet of darkness was flying towards them, and Lucy pushed Loke out of the way. Even as he grabbed her arm, she took the brunt of the force. Loke barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground, her eyelids fluttering closed.

She took the hit for him, even though it would have hurt him far less.

"Spirits...aren't shields," she whispered. She coughed. "Finish him off, please. Loke. I...believe in you."

A wave of emotions surged through Loke: gratitude, pain at seeing Lucy injured, strength to finish this battle, but most importantly...love. Now was not the time for that, though.

"Regulus Impact!" Loke shouted, and a lion clad in light engulfed the enemy before him. He left the Human World and returned through his own magic. Lucy couldn't afford to have any more of hers drained.

Loke scooped her up, bridal style, trying his best to avoid her many bruises. Where were Natsu and the others? Surely Lucy hadn't taken on such a dangerous mission alone.

After several minutes of wandering around, Loke was forced to reevaluate that assumption. She'd probably taken it alone to help with her rent money. They weren't far from Mangolia, though, so Loke set out for her house.

By the time they had entered the town, Lucy was conscious, although just barely. "Loke..." He expected her to voice some complaint about how he was carrying her. "Thank you...for saving me."

"Of course, Princess. I'll always be there when you need me."

One of her hands gently cupped his cheek, and Loke reminded himself that she was not altogether right now.

"My knight in shining armor," Lucy said softly, a blush creeping onto her cheeks, before her eyes shut once more.

Stunned, Loke for once had no idea how to respond. Had she finally realized his flirtatious lines actually held truth behind them? Or was she simply tired and unable to think straight?  
>He would have to assume the latter for now. After all this time, to have his hopes crushed once she actually woke up...he didn't want to face that.<p>

Loke sighed as he rummaged through Lucy's keys until he found the one that unlocked her apartment. Once inside, he arranged her comfortably on the bed, checking to ensure none of her wounds needed treatment. Then he set about cleaning her apartment and making dinner. It was the least he could do, since she was in this shape partly thanks to him.

"I'm home?" Loke heard Lucy ask a few hours later. Her voice sounded stronger, but it lacked its usual perkiness. "Was it all a dream? Loke, I thought he saved me and...Loke?"

He had popped his head out of the kitchen. "Glad to see you're feeling better."  
>"So it wasn't a dream?"<p>

Loke shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I should have called on you sooner. Maybe then..."

Loke nearly dropped the pan he was holding. Usually he had to appear of his own free will. Lucy rarely summoned him. Of course she always thanked him-she was kind to all her spirits-but that was it. Loke's throat tightened. "I'm just happy you're safe. You shouldn't have taken that hit for me. It's my job to protect you, princess."

Lucy gave him a sad smile. "It was instinct. Why are you here, anyway? Don't you have a date or something?"

Loke winced. There it was. Back to brushing him off. "I haven't been on a date in months."

"Doesn't stop you from flirting with everyone. Even the enemy sometimes." Lucy sounded surprisingly angry.

"Lucy..." Loke set the pan down. So that was how she really saw him, huh? Whenever he tried to run and hide, no matter from who, it always caused him grief. Karen. Lucy. Hiding for so very different reasons, but here he was. "Nothing but a stupid playboy." He hadn't meant to say that aloud. "I'll go, if you want."

He waited for the wave of Lucy's hand, to hear her say "well, thanks again, bye now."

"No, stay. I smell pasta in the kitchen. Did you make that?"

Loke nodded.

"For us?"

Us? It took all of Loke's willpower not to let a cliché pickup line leave his mouth. That wouldn't help. "For us," he confirmed.

"Then let's eat, I'm starving!" Lucy smiled at him and tried to swing her legs over her bed. She nearly toppled out. "Urgh..."

"You're still injured. Let me bring it to you." Lucy didn't protest, so Loke ducked back into the kitchen. His heart and mind were both racing. None of this made any sense. Maybe he was the one who was dreaming.

When he returned, two plates in hand, Lucy was staring out the window. "Loke?" She sounded more timid than usual.

"Yeah?" He sat down on her bed, close but not too close, handing her a plate.  
>Lucy took a bite. "This is delicious!"<p>

Loke laughed. "I'll cook for you whenever you want, love."

She stiffened at that word. "How many girls have you loved, Loke?" Lucy turned a dark shade of crimson. "Never mind. Forget I asked. I don't think I want to know."

"Not many," Loke answered truthfully.

Lucy snorted. "You just stick to seducing women? I can't believe I've fallen for that. For you." Lucy clapped a hand over her mouth in horror as soon as she realized what had escaped from her lips.  
>Loke's heart threatened to jump out of his chest. She had fallen? For him? Not that salmon haired flame brain or the perennial Ice Mage stripper?<p>

Lucy was watching him, her face redder than it ever had been before.

His voice shaking, Loke asked, "Do you truly mean that Lucy? Because if you do, I swear I'll do whatever I can to prove that you are the only girl I love. Judy say the word."

Loke held his breath as Lucy struggled to regain her voice. "Can you set this somewhere?" She handed him the plate on her lap, not making eye contact.

"Sure..." Loke took it and set it on the floor behind them obediently. Was she going to try to run away?

Lucy looked up, and her eyes were full of hope, happiness, and a hint of fear. She leaned forward, and when his lips found hers, Loke knew what her answer was.

All the thoughts that entered his mind once he realized her intentions—everything from "she's mine, actually mine" to "but I'll still have to prove myself"—vanished when he tasted her lips. She melted into him. Her scent was intoxicating, her lips was soft, and her giggle as they bumped noses was beyond cute.

She broke apart only to whisper, "That was my first kiss, you know."

Loke stroked her cheek. "Teaching you will be so fun." Then he pulled her in again, her body on top of his. She kissed him with more confidence this time, as one of his hands trailed down her back, mindful of her injuries.

After some time, Loke too gained more confidence, leaving a trail of kisses down her throat, to her collarbone. He didn't want to push her. He wanted her to want this, to want him.

"Mm," Lucy breathed against him, running a hand through his ginger locks.

A door slam made them both jolt up. Loke helped Lucy sit up, keeping one arm around her.

"Yo, Lucy!" yelled a voice that could only belong to Natsu.

"Lucccccy!" Happy called out.

Loke adjusted his glasses and scowled. "Bastard. Needs to know when not to interrupt."

Lucy giggled at that, but when she saw Natsu stumble into her living room, she adopted her scary persona. "What did I tell you about learning to knock?"

"But Mira said you should be back from your mission by now but you weren't at the guild so I had to check on you," Natsu protested. Then he spotted—or smelled—Loke. "Oh Loke! What are you doing here?"

Natsu hopefully wasn't one to notice Loke's disheveled hair or his shirt being half unbuttoned. Happy might, but he was observing the pasta dish on the floor instead, wondering if it contained any fish.

"Just checking to make sure my master isn't harmed after her battle today," Loke said smoothly. Lucy stifled a laugh.

"Did you kick those guys' butts, Luce?" Natsu asked with a grin.

"Hai, hai. Which reminds me, I still need to pick up my reward. After I rest. Which means you need to get out. You can tell everyone I'll be by the guild tomorrow. "

"What about him?" Natsu asked, gesturing to Loke.

"I can close his gate. You have to leave by the...hey, the door, not the window!" Natsu and Happy were already cackling as they left.

Lucy sighed. "I really do need to pick up that reward. Rent..."

"I'll escort you down there later. But first..." Loke's lips crashed onto hers.

"It can wait," Lucy agreed.


	2. Erza's Question

In the next three months, Lucy did not call open the Gate of the Lion once. She didn't need to. Loke was already there with her as often as he could be. They kept the times before and after battle secret, both becoming far too accustomed to Loke poofing away to the Spirit World whenever Gray or Natsu let themselves into Lucy's room on a whim.

Loke fought more alongside Lucy now too, now that she wasn't afraid to see him, afraid to fall for him even further. They managed to keep focused on battles well. The life risking tasks that Team Natsu always took demanded it. When Wendy asked why Lucy rarely used Aquarias-san anymore, Lucy just waved her hand and made excuses about Aquarias's poor attitude or the number of dates she went on with her boyfriend.

Lucy knew she would have to tell the guild soon. "You can't keep secrets from your nakama, the people you trust to save your life," she told Loke one afternoon as they relaxed on her bed.

His arms were lightly around her, and he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Whenever you're ready, love. I'll be there with you. Even when Natsu inevitably challenges me to a fight."

Lucy laughed. "You think he'll be jealous?"

"I meant because he challenges everyone strong at any given opportunity. But how could he not be jealous of this! Of being able to hold you like this, kiss you like this..." Loke trailed off. There were boundaries he had yet to cross. Lucy was so innocent still, and he wanted her to be the one to initiate-well, certain things. No matter how much he wanted that experience with her, he wanted to show her the respect she deserved more.

"You know, I'm so glad you kept your promise not to flirt with other women. Even if you do still avoid the pretty ones in battle." Lucy frowned. "I worry..." She sighed. "I worry I'm not enough sometimes. For you. That you'll get bored of me eventually."

"Lucy." Loke cupped both of her hands in his. "Your beauty is unparalleled by the stars themselves. Your kindness and caring knows no bounds. How could I ever grow bored of you? You..."

A knock on the door startled them both.

"We'll finish this discussion later, okay?" Lucy began to untangle herself from Loke.

"I wonder who finally learned to knock?" Loke smiled slightly. "Alright, love. Do try not to worry."

Lucy gave him a quick peck on the lips before he disappeared. "Coming!" She yelled as she hurried over to the door. "Oh, Erza. Hi, come in. Want me to put on some tea?" Lucy observed the surprisingly nervous armor-clad redhead in front of her.

"Lucy! I...uh. Yes, tea would be good. I actually have a question for you."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Well, have a seat then." She bustled into the kitchen and produced two cups of tea a few moments later. The pot had already been brewing. She offered Erza one before she leaned forward, asking, "What's going on?"

Erza clenched the tea cup nearly hard enough to break it. "It's a romance question, actually."

Lucy nearly spit out her tea. "Why would you ask me a romance question? Please tell me it's not because of those underwear you saw. I've never actually used those." Much to Loke's dismay, no doubt, Lucy added to herself.

Erza turned bright red at the thought of those scraps of cloth. She shook her head several times, rapidly blinking, before clearing her head. "No. No! It's because, well. Aren't you and Loke together?"

"Why would you think...that?" Lucy's voice was shaking.

"Because I saw you two kissing under the moon behind the guild last night, and after our last mission, and on the train when we were eating and Natsu was passed out, and—"

Lucy waved her hand. "Hai, hai. I get it. You can stop now." It was her turn to be bright red. Clearly they hadn't been as subtle as they thought. She was so wrapped in his presence when he was around, though, it was usually hard for her to care...

"You two fight well together."

"Huh?" Lucy looked up.

"Loke's far more powerful than he was before he met you. And you're at your best when he's by your side."

Lucy gave a small smile. "Love makes spirits stronger."

"Hm?"

"That's what Loke told me, the first time we fought together, against Bickslow in the Fighting Festival. I thought it was a stupid pickup line back then, but now I think he may be onto something."

"It's good to see him settled down, too. Means less..." Erza sniffed. "Less annoying women incapable of fighting around the guild."

"Mm." Lucy tried not to think about all those women.

Erza clapped Lucy on the shoulder. "If he flirts with another women again, I will personally punch him."

Lucy laughed weakly. "I think I want him in one piece, so I hope he never does." She sighed. Stupid flirtations. Stupid previous girlfriends. She needed to change the subject, "Anyway..."

"Do tell the guild soon, though. Secrets hurt the bonds between nakama."

Lucy nodded. "Trust me, I know. So what's this romance question of yours?"

A red tinge appeared on Erza's cheeks. "Jellal sent me a letter. He's passing by here and he wants to see me. It's just, uh..."

"Yes?" Lucy prompted.

"We almost kissed but then he said he had a fiancée so he couldn't but he doesn't actually, he's always been an awful liar, except he doesn't know I know he lied, and I want to tell him to stop thinking he isn't good enough for me because he is but I don't know how," Erza said all in one breath.

Lucy blinked several times, trying to piece this all together. "Uhh...can you start from the beginning?"

Erza recounted everything then, from how she forgave him to her hopes and dreams for the future. "So what do I do?" She finally concluded.

Lucy chewed on her lower lip. "Tell him what you just told me."

"What?" Erza's eyes widened.

"He's burdened by the pain of his past, right? Not so different from Loke, then. He hadn't forgiven himself when you last met. Jellal doesn't think he can truly walk the path of light. Show him that he can with you. Show him that you believe he can be better than his past. Show him that whatever mistakes he made, you won't hold them over his head forever. Show him the trust you say he deserves." By the end Lucy knew she was not just talking about Jellal. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes. "Make sense?"

Erza nodded slowly. "Another battle to be fought. This one against feelings." Erza's lips twisted. She would rather face 100 monsters. At least she knew she could win that battle.  
>Lucy's eyes were distant. "Everything good in life is worth fighting for and believing in, right? The guild, friends, love..."<p>

Erza nodded once. "You are indeed correct. Thank you, Lucy. I'll let you get back to Loke."

"No problem. Wait, how did you know he was here?" Lucy sputtered.

Erza pointed. "Those are his glasses on your bed."

"...Ah." She does notice everything, doesn't she? Lucy thought.

"I wondered where I'd left those," said a playful voice behind the two girls.

"Loke," Erza nodded as she stood up. "Be good to Lucy, now. Or you will find my sword at your throat." She moved towards the door as though her threat was the most normal thing in the world.

Loke raised his hands and grinned. "I treat her nothing but the best."

"Good." With that, Erza closed the door behind her.

Loke was dressed more casually now, in jeans and a simple green t-shirt. "I heard everything, you know."

"Of course you did," Lucy grumbled, hoping he wouldn't mention the underwear. Still, her heart melted as he scooped her up, bridal style.

"I'll keep proving my heart belongs to you and only you day by day. For as long as you want me, I'm yours." Loke vowed.

Such grandiose statements. So very Loke. Yet when she looked into his earnest eyes, it was hard not to believe him. "The same goes to you, Loke." Lucy smiled up at him, as bashful as the day she had first confessed her feelings. "I love you."

He hugged her tightly. He would never tire of hearing those words. Never. And he would do anything to ensure he could keep hearing them addressed to him. "I love you, too."

_A/N: _So there you have it! Chapter 2. JellalxErza is also a favorite of mine, and I always thought it was interesting how some of their story parallels that of Lucy and Loke's. This is going up early because of New Year's. Have a great 2015, everyone! And see ya in the next chapter. :) ~artemisfang


	3. The Guild

The next day, Lucy and Loke stood at the entrance of the guild, staring at the closed doors before them.

"So, how are you planning to do this?" Loke asked with a self-assured grin. He loved seeing Lucy flustered, the pale pink flush on her cheeks and her nervous smile.

"Well…I was thinking like this." Lucy grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers.

"You don't think that's too subtle? They might miss that. But they couldn't miss this…" Loke pulled her in and kissed her gently.

Giggling, Lucy pulled away. "C'mon, Loke. We have to get this over with."

"So introducing me as your boyfriend is 'getting it over with,' huh? I'm hurt. Truly wounded."

Lucy suppressed another giggle and pulled him towards the guild doors. Loke pushed them open, and together they peered inside. Most of the guild members had their attention elsewhere.

"Say that again, Underpants Man!" Natsu was yelling at a mostly-naked Gray.

"Oh, I will, Flame for Brains!" Gray gritted his teeth as an icy aura surrounded him.

Lucy tilted her head. "Maybe it's a bad time. Think it's too late just to slip out?"

Loke pointed towards Mira with his free hand. "I'm going to go with yes, love." Lucy followed his gaze towards the mage behind the desk, who had her hands clasped over her mouth and was staring directly at Lucy and Loke. She bent down and whispered something to Master, who opened one eye from his slumbering pose and surveyed Lucy and Loke. From there Mira elbowed Lisanna, who had been watching Natsu with a bemused smile. Lisanna giggled when she caught sight of Lucy and Loke, then turned to Cana and said something Lucy couldn't quite make out.

"Ooh, look! Lucy's got herself a boyfriend!" Cana announced loudly, taking a swig from her barrel of alcohol.

Natsu and Gray came to a screeching halt mid-punch, and everyone else turned to look at the entrance of the guild.

Loke gave Lucy's hand a squeeze. "I think that's our cue."

Lucy took a deep breath. "Right. Uh, what exactly are we supposed to do now?"

"Well, that's up to you. I'm always up for what we were doing just outside the guild, but if you think…"

Lucy waved her free hand. "Hai, hai. Let's just…uhoh. Incoming!"

Natsu had abandoned his fight with Gray and was flying towards Loke, one fist already cloaked in flames. "What did you do with Lucy, you bastard?" he yelled.

"Natsu, stop!" Lucy yelled as she tried to back up and dodge the flaming fist.

Loke shielded Lucy as he blocked the hit with a light-clad fist. "Don't go throwing your flames around Lucy, you idiot!"

"But you've got her captive!" Natsu protested.

"That's not how it is at all, Squinty Eyes." Gray had regained his pants, and he strolled forward, hands tucked into the pockets. "I'm pretty sure Lucy is perfectly safe. It is his duty as her spirit to protect her from dolts like you."

Natsu was still glowing with flames. "Someone explain what's going on!"

"Lucy's got a boyfriend! God, I need a drink if we're living in a world where Lucy has a boyfriend and I don't." Cana threw back another gulp of beer.

"Maybe you'd have a boyfriend if you drank less," Macao suggested. Cana sighed and glared at him, but she set her current bottle of beer on the desk with a clank before crossing her arms with a hmph.

"Um," Lucy said quietly, "Well, Cana's pretty much got it, yeah. Loke and I, we're uh…" Lucy took another breath. "We're dating." Hair fell in front of her face, although it didn't hide all of her burning cheeks. "Erza told me I had to tell everyone because there couldn't be any secrets," she added as hurried explanation. No one would argue with Erza's orders, even if she was nowhere to be seen.

Even with Natsu glowering near him, and Gray looking him cooling up and down, Loke couldn't help but grin at hearing Lucy speak those words. She was his, and he was hers, and now the whole guild knew it. It made it feel more official, somehow.

The Master jumped off his seat atop the desk and strode towards them, a gleam in his eyes. "Hrm," he said, looking them up and down. "This is a rather unconventional relationship, between a Celestial Spirit Mage and her Spirit."

"Nowhere in our contract is this forbidden," Lucy supplied helpfully.

Loke gave her loving look. "She's already changed the rules once for me, anyway."

The Master bowed his head. Dark vibes could practically be seen coming off him, and Lucy raised her eyebrows in concern. She hadn't expected this to backfire. What if the Master forbid this relationship? Was she strong enough, did she love Loke enough, to continue with the relationship even if the guild disapproved? When the Master looked back up, he was grinning. "My little brats are finally growing up and getting together!" he crowed. "This calls for a party."

"Eh?" Lucy asked. "It does?"

Mira had recovered from her surprise. "You should know by now that just about anything justifies a party here, Lucy." She flashed her a happy smile.

"Having a girlfriend makes you a Man!" Elfman declared. From across the guild, Evergreen raised an eyebrow and fanned herself to conceal a small smile.

"I still don't get what's goin' on. I thought Lucy didn't like Loke's flirting," Natsu said, a perplexed look etched across his face.

Happy circled around the couple. "She likes him!" he declared, rolling his tongue.

"Please don't do that, it's creepy," Lucy protested. Unconsciously, she had begun leaning into Loke, who smiled at her gently.

Juvia clapped her hands. "Lucy is no longer a love rival! Juvia can have Gray-sama all to herself now…" Her eyes went vacant as she drifted off into another love-filled vision of her and her precious Gray-sama.

"I never was," Lucy assured her.

Gray rested a hand on Loke's shoulder. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "Because if you are, you know I have your back, no matter what. If you treat her like another one of your girlfriends, though, I can't stand for that. I won't see you hurt Lucy."

Loke looked Gray straight in the eyes. "I truly love Lucy more than any other being, Human or Spirit, that I have met."

Gray nodded. "In that case, congratulations, you two." The ice mage really did seem to mean it.

"Thanks, Gray." Lucy was surprised at how much relief flooded through her. She didn't realize how much it meant to her to have the guild's support, even in something like a relationship. For a moment, her mind flashed to Erza and the conversation they had had the previous night. She could only hope that things were going as well for Erza as they were for her right now.

Fairy Tail wizards crowded around Loke and Lucy, dragging her back to the present, asking questions about how they'd gotten together. Some of the older fellows threw out a few crude remarks that Lucy chose to ignore. Levy hugged Lucy and whispered that she'd have to tell her everything later. That remark was nearly responsible for setting Lucy's face on fire. Levy winked and giggled, although she kept looking at Gajeel. The dragon slayer was shoving nails into his mouth and appeared completely disinterested in the relationship developments of the guild. Mysteriously, though, he managed to guard Levy from dancing with any other partners later in the night, when the partially drunk guild broke into something that approximated dancing.

Wendy watched from a distance, her chin in her hands. "Loke and Lucy are cute together, aren't they, Charla? Really, all the couples here are…"

"I predict trouble in the future," Charla said darkly. "Although I'm not precisely sure for whom."

"Did you have a vision?" Wendy asked, concerned.

Charla shook her head slowly. "I couldn't make anything out clearly. I just had a bad feeling, that's all."

"Charla, I brought this fish for you!" Happy appeared next to them, clearly wanting to take advantage of the romance in the air.

"Hmph!" Charla sniffed and turned her back to him.

"Trouble, huh?" Wendy sighed as she looked at Loke and Lucy, center of the dance floor now. Lucy had her head buried in Loke's chest, and Loke was clutching her tightly to him. Natsu had finally calmed down, and he had even let Lisanna drag him onto the dance floor. Even Gray had managed to find himself being yanked back and forth in something that resembled dancing by over-excited Juvia. "I hope you're wrong, Charla. Everyone's so happy now, I just want them to stay like this. I hope you're wrong…"

_A/N_: I think this marks the reveal of most of the other ships that will be part of this story. The guild is awesome and I'm glad I finally got to bring them into this. See you guys in the next chapter, where things may happen! …Or I may write some fluff before things happen. You'll just have to wait and see! ~artemisfang


	4. A Date Interrupted

"Do you think people will ever stop whistling when we walk into the guild?" Lucy asked Loke, less than a week after they'd made their announcement to the guild. For the most part, everything was back to normal, except for the obnoxious whistling. The two were reclining on Lucy's bed, chatting idly, as they did every night before Lucy went to sleep and Loke returned to the Spirit World.

Loke found it impossible to keep his hands off her when they were alone, even if they were just innocently talking. Besides, it was cute when she occasionally interrupted herself with a small giggle when his fingertips trailed lightly down her back. "Soon enough, I'm sure. No one bats an eye at Bisca and Al anymore."

"Yeah, but they're married with a kid. That's a bit different."

Loke tilted his head, conceding this. "How about you and I go out for the whole day tomorrow, then? No worrying about anything. Focusing on nothing but us. No interruptions."

"That does sound nice," Lucy agreed with a smile. "Especially since Natsu wants our team to go on a mission once Ezra gets back, and you know how hectic those always get. Speaking of Ezra, I wonder how she's doing..."

"She took that mission to meet up with Jellal, right?"

"Yeah. She's already a day late, which is either a very good or very bad sign."

"I guess we'll find out when she gets back."

Lucy nodded as she yawned, covering her mouth with one hand.

"I'll let you get to sleep, since we're going to have an early morning tomorrow. I already have the day planned out," he added after Lucy gave him a questioning look.

"Mm." Lucy gave him a sleepy smile. "You need time to recoup in the Spirit World, too. Especially if you're going to spend all day here tomorrow." She pulled the covers up as she spoke. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams." Loke always kept holding her until her breathing turned steady. Only then did he return to the Spirit World, regaining his energy, dealing with any formalities necessary as the leader of the Zodiac, and making sure he returned to Earthland when Lucy awoke. As he watched her fall asleep, he thought back through all their adventures. Some days he thought back to before they met, reminding himself of why he was so grateful to have her. She brought a strength and clarity to his life, a purpose and a motivation, that he never quite remembered having before. On days when he felt particularly masochistic, his mind would wander to how life would be after she was gone. Whenever he pictured this, he always ended up wishing he could find a way to make her immortal, too. Although he supposed it was a bit presumptuous to assume that she'd accept something so major as immortality for a guy she'd been dating for just over three months. After all they'd been through, he believed it when she said she loved him. But a decision like immortality, well, that was something else entirely. Not that it mattered anyway, because he was fairly certain immortality was impossible unless you were Zeref. Loke sighed. Lucy did appear to be asleep now, so he kissed her on the forehead before disappearing from the Human World.

The moment he appeared in the Spirit World, Loke heard a voice behind him.  
>"Brother, I have a message from Aries." Loke turned, and Virgo stood in front of him, her face as blank as normal. "Will I be punished?"<p>

Loke rubbed his temples. "No, Virgo, no punishment. What's the message?"

Virgo blinked her wide eyes once. "She requests that you meet with her at once. She adds that she is sorry."

Loke was inwardly worried at this announcement. Ever since the incident with Karen, he had worried that Aries harbored feelings for him. Turning her down would be difficult, especially if he wanted to avoid mentioning Lucy. Sure, their relationship was technically allowed, but that didn't mean it was encouraged. Such relationships were thus rare. Once one Spirit knew, he and Lucy would be the talk of the town. "Brother?" Virgo prompted.

"Ah, right. Tell Aries I'm on my way. Thanks."

"I will accept this as my punishment," Virgo said as she left. Loke shook his head as he trailed behind her.

"Aries?" He knocked on the door of her home a few minutes later.

The door creaked open. "Leo! Yes, come in, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. So, what's going on?" Loke gulped and tried to give her a friendly smile.

Aries' cheeks turned pink and she looked down. Uh-oh, Loke thought.

"Um... I was wondering if..." Aries twisted her hands. "If, if you'd help me with my fighting techniques. I'd like to get better. If it's not too much to ask! I'm sorry..."

"Of course it's not too much to ask. It's just, uh, right now I need to..." Time ran differently in the Human and Spirit Worlds. If he stayed and helped Aries, he'd miss his date with Lucy by a week.

As he fumbled for an excuse, Aries spoke. "Return to Lucy?"

Loke frowned. "How did you know that?"

Aries smiled gently. "She's been calling you more, lately. But I can tell you don't mind. You're…you're happy now. It's good to see. I'm sorry, if you don't mind my saying."

Loke couldn't help but smile at that. "Yeah, I am. I promise I'll help you with your fighting techniques later, okay? It's great that you want to improve."

"Okay. Thank you very much!"

Loke stepped out of her home before he opened his gate and returned to the Human World. His timing must not have been too far off, because Lucy was still sound asleep. Humming to himself, he set to work in the kitchen.

"Good morning," Lucy said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Commotion in the kitchen had woken her up, and she'd stumbled out of bed to find Loke in there, making pancakes for breakfast. "Ohh, you're not wearing your suit today, huh?" Instead he was wearing jeans, a non-descript orange t-shirt, and his parka-like green jacket. His hair was a bit ruffled, too, and his earrings were back.

Loke flashed her a surprisingly shy smile. "Is that a problem? I can go change, if you'd like."

Lucy shook her head. "No! I…I like that look for you. It's handsome." It was a bit more rough of a look, but Lucy could appreciate that. Besides, it made him feel more human, and Lucy would be lying if she said she didn't like that a little bit, too.

"You manage to make even small compliments sound absolutely adorable, you know that?"

Lucy blushed. "So, we're having pancakes for breakfast? That's an awesome start to any day."

Loke chuckled. "Yup. Then after that, I was thinking of taking you shopping, then down to the park for a picnic dinner. How's that sound?"

"You really are the best." Lucy tilted her head to the side and sighed happily. Loke leaned over to kiss her.

By the time Lucy had gotten changed and ready for the day, Loke had breakfast on the table. It all felt too good to be true to Lucy, having Loke all to herself, no worries—none that she couldn't push to the back of her mind, at least, and being able to laugh and enjoy her day. They got briefly sidetracked by each other. Somehow washing the breakfast dishes turned into Loke pushing Lucy up against the counter as they kissed. Her hands ran through his hair, pulling him into her. By the time they finally made it out the door, they were both breathless and flushed, their hearts racing, unable to wipe the smiles from their faces.

"Did you know that this the best date I've ever been on, already?" Lucy asked, her hand clasped around Loke's as they walked.

Loke adjusted his glasses. "Aren't I only competing against ones I've taken you on previously?" he asked contemplatively.

"Oh, shush. You know what I mean."

"Loke! Lucy! Wait!" Natsu's distinctive voice could be heard in the distance.

Loke sighed in frustration. "Can he really not tell we're on a date?"

"Probably not," Lucy pointed out, "But hopefully if we just let him know he'll…"

"You need to come to the guild right this second," Natsu said.

"Aye, sir," Happy agreed.

"Why? What happened? Loke and I were kind of trying to have a date here…"

Natsu's eyes narrowed. "That bastard made Erza cry. Again."

"That bastard…Jellal?" Loke's voice dropped to a whisper at the end.

Natsu nodded, one fist already starting to flame. "Now come on. Erza said she wanted to see you, Lucy." He turned to start running back towards the guild, Happy flying alongside him.

"Wait, what did he do to make her cry?" Lucy asked.

Natsu didn't turn around when he answered. "He's almost dead."

_A/N:_ So things happened _and _there was fluff. So it goes. I won't say any more since I don't want to risk spoilers. 'Till next chapter! ~artemisfang


	5. A Journey Begins

Loke and Lucy turned to face each other, both of their faces pale.

"Reschedule our date?" Loke asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. Let's go. Erza needs us. The guild needs us. We can't just abandon them at a time like this."

"That's what I thought you'd say," Loke said, and with that he scooped her up and took off running.

"Must you always do this?" Lucy asked, trying to keep her voice light-hearted and mostly failing.

"You know the answer is yes, love," Loke replied, picking up his pace. Even though he'd known Erza longer that Lucy had, he didn't know her better. Nor had he been around much for all the drama between Erza and Jellal. So he knew that this was hitting Lucy much harder than him. No doubt her mind was already turning, trying to assess the situation with what little info she had. His job now was just to support her.

No one whistled or cat-called when Loke and Lucy burst through the guild hall doors today. The mood of the guild reflected Erza's feelings: somber, upset, with a hint of tension.

"Where's Erza?" Lucy asked, as Loke placed her on her feet.

Macao pointed towards the back of the guild. "In the infirmary. Some of the others are back there, too. Master, Mira, Natsu, Gray, Wendy..."

Lucy nodded and strode towards it, Loke right beside her. "Erza?" she asked as she cracked open the door.

"Come in, Lucy," she heard Mira say.

Erza was sitting next to Jellal's bedside, tears streaming silently down her face. Jellal's eyes were closed, his face paler than Lucy thought humanly possible. Even his scar had lost most of its color. Someone-Erza?-had taken off his usual coat and folded it neatly at the foot of his bed.

"I think I stabilized him until Porlyusica-san gets here. I tried my best..." Wendy's hands finally stopped glowing as she moved them from Jellal. She looked about ready to pass out.

"What happened?" Lucy asked, her eyebrows drawing in.

Erza finally spoke, in a quiet but impressively steady tone. "After Ultear died, Meldy wanted to spend some time on her own. So Jellal was by himself. I ran into him while I was on my last job...I guess he had planned to take down the same dark guild I was targeting. They had been terrorizing a number of people as of late. He lent me his power, and everything was fine until the guild master came back." Here Erza drew a shaky breath. "It is shameful, but I was preoccupied fighting the last few henchmen and did not hear the guild master enter. Jellal blocked me from his first attack. That by itself would not have caused him too much harm. I joined him and we began fighting the guild master. But he must have used a lot of his magic energy before, because suddenly he collapsed." Erza clenched her fist. "I was unable to protect him from receiving another blow. This one made him glow with dark light. I defeated the guild master promptly after that, but I couldn't get Jellal to wake up. So I brought him back here as swiftly as I could."

"I see," said a voice from the doorway.

Wendy leapt to attention. "Porlyusica-san!"

Porlyusica swept into the room, striding over to Jellal's bed and surveying him. "This is one of the worse cases I've seen. He can't have much longer. He's only alive now thanks to Wendy."

"Please," Erza said. She wiped her eyes and adopted her fierce, usual look. "There must be something you can do. Anything. He isn't...I can't..."

"Tch. Humans." Porlyusica stared intensely at Jellal, and the room lapsed into silence as they waited for her judgement. "There is one possibility, although I have no guarantees that it will work."

"What is it?" Erza asked.

Porlyusica sighed. "Humans are so troublesome. On the other side of Fiore, there is said to be a magical plant. Mixed with the correct potion ingredients, it has two capabilities: it can restore life to one about to lose it, or it can extend the life if the drinker is healthy."

The Master rubbed his chin and frowned. Erza narrowed her eyes. "I've never heard of such a thing before."

Loke knew he needed to keep a straight face, but inside his heart had started racing. Extend the life if the drinker was healthy...? Did that mean...? He looked to Lucy, standing beside him, her hands clasped together. To think of the time he might be able to buy her...

Porlyusica jolted him out of his thoughts. "Of course not. It is a well kept secret. Can you imagine if you humans got your hands on it? Imagine the destruction it would cause! Supposedly it has not been used in over a hundred years. I cannot ensure it still exists. If it does, you can be sure that it will be well guarded. You are free to journey to Mt. Kiken and search for the small purple flowers growing at the top. If you find them and bring them back successfully, I will make the potion. If you do not, well..." Having said her piece, Porlyusica turned to leave.

A sword materialized in Erza's hand. "I will go." She bowed her head. "After all, it is my fault that he is in this condition."

Lucy stepped forward. "I'll come with you, Erza."

"Where Lucy goes, I go," Loke said cooly, stepping up and putting an arm around her. She looked up and smiled, an unspoken thank you. He had another reason, too, although he would happily go even if he didn't. He couldn't yet tell her his secondary motivation, though.

"I don't really get what's going on, but you're not leaving without me!" Natsu declared.

Gray clapped Erza on the shoulder. "We have your back."

"I'll stay here and take care of Jellal-san," Wendy vowed.

"We'll keep him safe until you return, Erza," the Master agreed. They all knew what a risk it was, for the guild to harbor a fugitive like Jellal, but no one seemed to care.

Erza's tears were gone, replaced entirely by her determined demeanor. "We will meet in thirty minutes by the front gates of Magnolia. And thank you, all, for lending me your strength."

"Let's go, Happy!" Natsu charged out of the room.

"C'mon, Loke," Lucy tugged on his arm.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. She had that look on her face, the one that said she would not tolerate giving up, that she would do anything for her guild, for her friends. It was one of the many things Loke loved about her. "Where to, princess?"

"Home. We won't see it for a while. We're packing for a long journey."

_A/N: _This wouldn't be a proper Fairy Tail fanfic without an epic adventure and the guild banding together, right? Although, of course, there's more to it than that…in any case, see you in chapter 6! ~artemisfang


	6. With You By My Side

Loke and Lucy made their way to the entrance of Magnolia, each carrying a bag. Almost everything in Loke's bag was something of Lucy's, but that was mostly because he could get what he needed in the Spirit World.

"I'm so glad to have you here by my side," Lucy said. She gave Loke a genuine smile, the first he'd gotten out of her since Natsu had interrupted their date. "It makes me feel safer. And stronger."

"When will you start really believing that I'd do anything for you? I'm not just saying that, you know."

Lucy leaned into him as they walked. "You've done so much for me already. I feel like I haven't done enough for you."

Loke pulled away only so he could look her in the eyes. He pulled her to a stop. "Lucy. You saved my life, even though you barely knew me and I seemed like nothing more a stupid playboy. And then you accepted me as your boyfriend, even after everything I put you through. I don't need anything more than that."

"Hai, hai. Don't be so dramatic about it, I already considered you my friend. And too bad. I'm going to think of something to do for you after we get back from this trip. Alright?" Lucy slipped her hand into his as they resumed walking.

"If you insist, love." Loke truly found it hard to believe he'd gotten such an amazing girl. That made his thoughts turn towards the mission they were on. Assuming the plants were even real, and had the effect that Porlyusica claimed, should he took any? There might be a limited amount, and he could hardly steal them from Erza. Even if there turned out to be enough, he couldn't make the potion himself, and Porlyusica was unlikely to agree to make it for him. Loke sighed, and Lucy gave him a questioning look. If he got too wrapped up in this, she would figure it out. Maybe he should just ask her…but no. How was he supposed to frame that? He opened his mouth, about ready to blurt out the first thing that came to mind, but he shut it again. One step at a time, he decided. If the plants were real, and there were enough of them, he'd worry about it then. Surely it couldn't hurt to just take some, then… He shook his head. Lucy was talking to him. He needed to focus on that. What was the point of this all if he became an awful boyfriend in the process?

They arrived at the gates of Magnolia. Erza was already there, her massive cart full of luggage by her side. Natsu and Happy were there as well, absorbed in some kind of argument about the healing properties of different fish. Gray was leaning against one of the gates, having already lost his shirt. As Lucy and Loke stopped next to Erza, they heard a familiar voice.

"If Gray-sama is going on a long journey, then Juvia wants to come with him! Juvia cannot bear to be parted from her precious Gray-sama for that long. She must protect him from love rivals."

Lucy wondered if Juvia realized that the only two females going on this trip were Lucy herself, accompanied by her boyfriend, and Erza, who was spearheading this mission for the man she loved. She wasn't entirely sure it would make a difference in Juvia's argument even if she did realize that.

Erza crossed her arms and sighed. She looked distracted, her lips pursed, her armor not polished as brightly as usual.

"We should let her come. We'll need all the strong mages we can get, right?" Everyone turned and stared at Gray, who had just spoken. He was at the ground, absolutely refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Juvia's eyes instantly filled with hearts.

Erza just shrugged. "Fine by me." She looked in no kind of mood to argue. "If we're all here, then, let's go. We have a train to catch."

"Train?" Natsu finally joined the conversation. "Can't Happy just fly me there?"

"Unless Happy can fly you across all of Fiore, then no." Erza said firmly.

They made their way to the train station, Erza in the lead, Natsu and Happy right behind her, Juvia practically attaching herself to Gray, and Lucy and Loke bringing up the rear.

"I really hope this plant exists, for Erza's sake. Jellal's too, of course. Can you imagine how Erza'll be if we make it all the way out there and there's nothing there? Or worse, we find it, and it doesn't work?" Lucy asked Loke. She frowned. "I've heard of a plant with life-giving qualities before, you know, in kid's books, that sort of thing. I always wished I could find one and give it to my mother. I mean, I still wish that, although it's too late now. I think Mama would have liked Fairy Tail, though. She would have been really glad about all the friends I've made and the adventures I'm having. About the mage I'm becoming." Lucy looked up at Loke. "I think she would have liked you, too. I mean, this. Us. She's the one who taught me that there's nothing stronger than the love between a Celestial Spirit Mage and her Spirits. And she always wanted me to live out my dreams and do what makes me happy. And I've never been happier than since we got together."

Loke squeezed her hand. "I'm sure your mother is proud of the wonderful daughter she raised. I can see so much of her in you whenever you talk about her. Tell me more stories about her." Her mother was the one thing Lucy rarely talked about the around the guild, yet Loke sensed it was a major part of who she was. As they boarded the train, he listened to her talk, laughing as she animatedly told escapes of her childhood, and asking questions whenever slipped into the silent, wistful land that speaking of her mother could put her in.

Night fell, eventually enveloping their train car in darkness. Natsu had been knocked out by Erza long ago. Happy was curled up, asleep, on top of him. Erza had retreated to a corner of the train car, making it clear that she wanted to be alone. Gray had barely managed to get Juvia to take the seat next to him, instead of sitting on him. Lucy had fallen asleep leaning on Loke, who made sure to adjust to her to a more comfortable position before he returned to the Celestial Spirit World. She was safe here, for now. He wasn't sure how much longer that would hold true, when he might need to stay out in this world and keep her safe. He needed to rest now, while he had the chance. His hand clenched as he left. He wished that he didn't have to leave, that he could stay by her side at all times. For now, though, he had to make do leaving when she wouldn't notice and praying that his timing was never off.

_A/N_: Kind of a more character exposition-y chapter, I suppose. I think Loke would really understand Lucy wanting to talk about her mother, and I wanted to show another side of their relationship. :) Next time, there will be action! Maybe. Possibly. Can't spoil too much, of course.

As a side note, I put a LoLu one shot up that had been drifting around in my brain. You can read it here: s/10970347/1/Just-Us if you're interested. Until next chapter! ~artemisfang


	7. A Warning

The journey to the town at the base of Mt. Kiken took nearly five days by train. By the time they arrived at the town's inn, late in the afternoon, Natsu was still barely able to stand up straight. "We will rest here tonight and begin our journey up the mountain first thing in the mountain," Erza decided. "Bright and early." No one even thought of arguing with her.

"Oh, guild wizards!" the lady at the front desk of the inn exclaimed when they walked in. "Are you here for the yearly festival? It's one of the best in the country, you know."

"Mm, so I hear," Erza replied noncommittally. She checked them into their rooms—one for her and Juvia, one for Natsu and Gray, and one for Lucy. Before she left, she leaned over on the counter and asked, "What can you tell me about the mountain by this town? It's rather imposing."

The lady visibly paled. "That mountain is cursed, ma'am. I wouldn't go near it. Stick to the festival."

"Cursed how?" Erza prompted.

The lady looked ready to burst out in a cold sweat. "They say it's one of Zeref's demons, ma'am, but no one can know for sure. All we can say is that whoever goes up there doesn't make it back down, ever."

Erza nodded. "Right. Thank you for the information."

The lady nodded, still looking frightened, and everyone headed up to the second floor. Somehow they all ended up in Lucy's room.

"One of Zeref's demons," Loke said. Fragments of thoughts flashed through his mind: _Zeref, immortal, or sure seems like it…but evil, is that the price he paid? Or was he like that from the start? Is that the kind of risk I could take with Lucy? No, Lucy would never become like Zeref. She's far too kind, sincerely good. Ach, I'm getting ahead of myself. That's not the problem at all. _

"You don't think that's how Zeref's stayed alive, so he set up some demon to guard it, do you?" Lucy asked with a shudder.

"It's a possibility we can't ignore," Erza crossed her arms. At the moment she looked ready to slice any demon, Zeref's or otherwise, to pieces.

Lucy was sitting on Loke's lap, and Juvia was giving Gray hinting glances that she wanted to be doing the same to him. Loke adjusted his glasses. "Have we got any idea which one it might be?"

"How do we know it's just one?" asked Gray. The whole room fell silent at that.

"Whatever we face, we _will _defeat it," Erza insisted. A dark look crossed her face. "There is no other choice." With that she left the room.

"I don't like seeing Erza like this. So unhappy," Natsu said.

"Erza does whatever she can to protect the one she loves. Juvia admires that," Juvia said. No one could really argue with that. One by one, everyone left the room, until only Lucy and Loke remained.

Tonight, for some reason, Loke did not want to leave her. Theoretically, he knew she should be safe in this inn, with Erza and Juvia on one side, and Natsu and Gray on the other.

"Hey, do you mind if I stay here tonight?" Loke asked Lucy.

"Huh?" Lucy turned to look at him, halfway from pulling her hair out of its current style. She tilted her head. "Don't you think you should rest up in the Spirit World? We'll probably be fighting tomorrow…"

Loke waved a hand. "I'll be fine. I survived three years in the human world, I don't think one night is going to hurt me. If I go there, Virgo will probably have more messages for me, more things for me to do, and I just don't want to deal with that right now." This wasn't technically a lie. As of late, Virgo seemed to show up mere minutes after he appeared in the Spirit World, with some new task for him. Of course, it was his job to fulfill them as the Leader of the Zodiac, but so far none of them had been as urgent as Virgo had indicated. "Besides, you know you love falling asleep in my arms. Wouldn't you like to wake up in my arms, too?" He winked here, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle and blush at that, although she regained her composure quickly. "Alright, have it your way. No watching me while I get changed, though!" She waved a hairbrush threateningly in his direction.

Loke held up his hands with a smirk. "I'd never besmirch your honor like that, my lady." Lucy just rolled her eyes.

When they finally got settled into bed—Lucy was practically lying on top of Loke, because the bed here was so much smaller than the one she had in her home—Lucy sighed contentedly. "Somehow, when you're here, I could almost forget that I'm headed towards the usual death and destruction of all things tomorrow."

Loke stroked her arm and kissed her forehead. "Is that something you'd like to forget?"

Lucy pulled back enough to look him the eyes. "Hm, which do I prefer: you, or death and destruction? That's a really hard call, you know?" They both laughed at that. Loke pulled her in to kiss her on the lips. That was how they fell asleep, caught up in each other. And for the first time, even when Lucy stirred in her sleep in the middle of the night, he was there to hold her. He wanted nothing more than for this to be his reality for as long as he continued to exist.

Now the only question was whether she wanted that, too.

_A/N: _Slightly shorter than usual chapter, but it felt like the right place to end it. Let us not forget that this is a Lucy/Loke fanfic…and I am _very _fond of them as a couple. Which means I cannot help but write cute scenes, if slightly dramatic ones. This last scene wasn't originally planned, but it blossomed organically and I sure wasn't going to deny them it. :) Well, until next chapter! ~artemisfang


	8. Attack on the Mountain

Bright and early, Erza had said, and she had not been kidding. Everyone was dragged unceremoniously out of their rooms as soon as dawn broke.

As soon as Juvia saw Natsu and Gray pulled out of their room, and Lucy and Loke get pulled of theirs, she turned to Gray. "Juvia does not understand why Gray-sama would rather spend the night with Natsu than her! Lucy and Loke spent the night together. Why won't Gray-sama spend the night with Juvia?"

"It's not like that!" Gray and Lucy said in unison, blushing for entirely different reasons.

Today Erza was having none of that. "Let's go. It's a long way up to the top."

Even Natsu and Happy were affected by the somber mood of the party. Juvia had her battle face on, instead of her pining-after-Gray face. Loke and Lucy walked side by side in silence. Erza led the way, a sword in one hand. The closer they got to the mountain, the more looks and whispers followed them.

"Why would they go up there?"

"They're from a guild, do you think they're here to try to remove the curse?"

"That's the mark of Fairy Tail! The number one guild in Fiore."

"They can't just be messing around then."

Erza set her jaw and walked even quicker. When they finally reached the base of mountain, Gray asked, "Is there any kind of path up to the top?"

"Yeah, I'm sure there's a sign sitting around somewhere saying 'This way to death'." Lucy said darkly. Loke couldn't help but chuckle.

"I think it's this way," Erza said, gesturing to an overgrown and deeply rutted path. Even though it was summer, the top of the mountain was snow-peaked. Silently, everyone followed Erza as she sliced through the plants in their path. Pretty soon, Lucy started shivering, and Loke draped his jacket around her shoulders.

"It's awfully quiet around here," Natsu observed.

"Juvia has not sensed any living creatures." Juvia looked around as though she had possibly missed an obvious sign.

"That's a good sign it's one of Zeref's demons," Gray said with a sigh.

"Quiet, you all," Erza ordered. Natsu frowned and sniffed. Loke took a sharp breath and stiffened. They were already over halfway up the mountain, the town looking small beneath them. When Lucy saw their reactions, her hands instinctively went to her keys.

They began moving forward again, but they only took a few steps before a load roar filled the air. A black and gray beast, three times the size of a Mountain Vulcan, appeared before them. Wasting no time, it swept a fist towards where Erza had been standing. She leapt back, yelling, "Requip: Heaven's Wheel!" as she did. A bright light enveloped her as she moved.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Water Slicer!"

"Regulus Impact!"

"Open, Gate of the Archer!"

The hits hardly seemed to have an impact on the beast. He roared again, punching a hole in the earth where Gray had been mere seconds before. "Ice Make: Geyser!" The beast was thrown up in the air.

"Water Lock!" A tense look crossed Juvia's face as the beast hovered in the air. "Juvia cannot hold it much longer!"

"Requip: Black Wing Armor!"

"Sagittarius, now!"

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Crimson Lotus!"

The moment Juvia's Water Lock broke, three bursts of magic rammed straight into the beast's chest. It flew to the ground with a thud.

Natsu wiped his brow off and grinned. "That wasn't so bad! What a pushover."

"Um," Lucy gulped. She pointed towards their right. Four more of the beasts were approaching.

"Split up!" ordered Erza. She charged at one by herself.

Natsu and Happy faced another, Natsu cackling as he used Happy to rain fire down on the monster from above.

Gray and Juvia took on the third, Juvia already intoning that "Juvia's body is made of water! Physical attacks cannot harm Juvia."

That left Lucy and Loke with the fourth. "Loke! I have a plan. But I need you to cover my back for a bit."

"Always, love." Loke blocked a hit from the beast and sent a light clad punch of his own back.

"Open, Gate of the Twins! Gemini!"

Loke grinned as he realized Lucy's plan, although the beast's insistent flurry of kicks and punches soon consumed his attention again.

"Gemini, I need you to turn into me," Lucy requested. "Ready to try Urano Metria again?"

Gemini had already adopted her form. "Let's do it!"

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...All the Stars, Far and Wide..." They chanted in unison. Magic surrounded the beast and soon rushed towards it, knocking it clean out.

"Yeah!" Gemini and Lucy high-fived before Gemini poofed back to the Spirit World. Lucy was breathing heavily, but she was otherwise fine.

"Impressive as always." Loke adjusted his glasses and brushed himself off as he grinned at Lucy.

Lucy grinned back. "Thanks. And thanks for roughing him up a bit first."

The other three beasts were suffering similar fates at the hands of the other mages. Natsu's gave up the ghost after Happy dropped Natsu straight onto him, performing a Fire Dragon's Sword Horn. Gray and Juvia had taken down theirs with a combo attack, and Erza finished hers off using her Purgatory Armor.

"Everyone alright?" Erza asked, as she shimmered back into her usual attire. Everyone nodded, and they moved as one further up the mountain. They were all in an unspoken agreement that the worst was yet to come. Those beasts were just the foot soldiers.

The air was getting thinner the higher they ascended. Only Gray and Juvia seemed unaffected by the cold. They could see the peak of the mountain now, and they all sensed a great magical presence exuding from it. It was odd, for there was an extraordinarily dark magical presence right alongside a light one.

Finally, they reached the field at the top of the mountain. There was no way usual plants could have grown at such weather and altitude, but these were clearly no ordinary plants. Grown in neat rows, the pink and purple flowers were nearly half a foot in height.

Erza stopped, scanning the area. It was deadly silent. "How many do we need?" she asked, her voice soft. She took a step forward, reaching her hand out towards the flower in front of her.

A flash of magic hit and sent her flying backwards before anyone had a chance to react. Natsu leapt forward, catching her before she went flying off the edge of the cliff. Her body was limp, her eyes barely open.

All of their eyes were drawn to a singular shape in front of them. And simultaneously, twelve fists clenched.

_A/N_: Cliffhangers are fun, wouldn't you agree? …Probably not. I feel like Lucy doesn't get enough badass scenes in the anime, so I wanted to give her one. Also, I counted Happy's fists in the ones that clenched. Can he even clench his paws? Gonna go with yes for simplicity. Until next chapter! ~artemisfang


	9. Worth Fighting For

Zeref. He stood in front of the flowers, his robes flapping even though there was no breeze. "It is the fate of all those who know of these flowers to die. Begone."

Natsu screamed, a primal roar. Still holding Erza in one arm, he charged towards Zeref.

"Natsu, be careful!" Gray yelled.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu shot a bright red vortex of magic towards the figure. It went straight through him.

"It's a projection," whispered Erza. Her voice was barely audible.

Lucy frowned. "A projection capable of that level of magic?"

"It's possible," Loke said, "Very, very unusual, but possible. Then again, it's Zeref we're talking about."

"But how do you defeat a projection?" Gray asked. His hands were in a ready position for Creation Magic.

Loke narrowed his eyes. "You don't. We just need to block his magic long enough to gather the flowers, then run for it."

"I don't like running away," Natsu complained.

"You do like living, though, right?" Loke glared at him.

Erza had unsteadily pushed herself out of Natsu's grip. "No one shall stop us. Certainly not a projection." She started rattling off battle plans as though it was second nature to her. To be fair, it was. Erza would be responsible for gathering the plants. Most of the attacks would be directed at her, and thus the others could focus on defending her. It was easier, she decided, than everyone trying to defend themselves. She estimated that she could clear out about half the field—"we shall have to hope that is enough, who knows how many treatments he will need"—before the attacks became too overwhelming.

She requipped into some gardening-like outfit. No one questioned her, but instead set out on blocking the bolts of magic being directed her way the second she set foot on the field. Loke did his part along with the rest of them, although it was hard not to be distracted by the prize before him. _If I just bent down, grabbed a few…it'd be so easy…everyone's far too caught up in all this to notice, and it'd only take me a moment…it's a moment that could change my life, and Lucy's, forever…_

He had just about made up his mind. The next time blocking an attack forced him onto the field, he'd bend down and grab a few flowers. Simple. Easy. So why was his heart racing so quickly?

Now was his chance! He was bending down, his fingers brushing across the stem of a flower, when he heard a scream. His head jolted up, and he saw Lucy, backed up against the edge of the mountain, a bolt of green magical light headed straight towards her. Gray, Natsu, and Juvia were nearly on the opposite side of the field. Whatever Spirit she had fighting alongside her had disappeared, and the whip she held in her hand would do little to reflect magic like that.

Time seemed to slow down. For some reason, it reminded him of the first attack he had ever saved her from, with Bickslow, what now felt like eons ago.

"Lucy!" he yelled, sprinting towards her. None of what he had been planning to do mattered if he watched her die before his eyes. There was no time for a graceful save today. He tackled her, pushing her out of the way of the light and trying to drag her a little farther away from the edge of the cliff.

Her eyes were wide and she was breathing fast, but she still managed to give him a shaky smile. "Thank you, Loke." He was so grateful to see her alive that he had to resist kissing her in the middle of this battlefield.

"Retreat!" Erza ordered, so instead he pulled her to her feet. They waited for Erza to step off the field—with her arms full of flowers, she could hardly use magic—until they all started running. Magical beams were still following them. Zeref was, in a word, unpleased. Erza stuffed the flowers into a bag, which she slung over her shoulder.

Two of the Mountain Vulcan like beasts were awake again, but Erza insisted they just keep running. "They won't follow us when we get off the mountain. They're programmed to protect it, not to go wandering about town."

Natsu hit one with a stunning blow anyway, which Gray followed up on to seal the deal. Lucy wrapped the paw of one in her whip, managing to hold it just long enough for Loke to deliver a light clad uppercut to its jaw.

Somehow, they made it off the mountain. They tried to slow their gate and walk more normally once they reached the city. It was nearly night, and they wanted to avoid attention. The bag of flowers was not to be brought into the hotel, Erza decided. They would take turns holding it outside while everyone else went in and packed. They would leave tonight. No need to stick around longer than absolutely necessary.

Loke and Lucy sat together on the train ride back. Natsu was out cold, as per usual, Erza was guarding the bag, and Juvia was using all her feminine power to try to seduce Gray. So far, she had only left him very, very confused.

Truth be told, Loke was starting to feel the effects of staying in the human world, but he didn't want to leave Lucy now. Her head was resting on his chest, and he thought she was almost asleep when she asked, "Loke?"

"Yes, love?"

She turned in her seat so she could look at him. "Are you disappointed you didn't get any of the flowers?"

Her voice was calm and steady, yet curious. Loke's mouth nearly dropped open in shock. "W-what?"

Lucy looked down, then looked back up at him. "Virgo told me. She heard you mumbling a lot about in the Spirit World, and felt it was her duty to inform me. For once she was able to accurately assess when something sounded serious and important."

Loke gritted his teeth. "She is _so _going to get punished the next time she asks."

Lucy laughed a little. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I, um, well…" All of his usual ability to smooth-talk had left him. "I mean, I don't, you see, it's just that, I didn't think you'd necessarily…but the option…and…"

Lucy laughed again. "It's cute to see you like that." Then her face got more serious. "I had my suspicions when we first heard what the plant was capable of. I saw the look on your face. I didn't understand it immediately, but I'd been doing a lot of thinking myself. About how I'm mortal, you're not, about the different worlds we come from." She frowned. "I don't blame you for wanting a solution. Because some days it really does seem insurmountable…Then Virgo showed up and told me she'd heard you muttering about flowers and lengthening my life, and I knew what was going on."

"And you never said anything?" Loke's heart felt like it had dropped out of his body. All he could hear was _because some days it really does seem insurmountable…_

"I wanted to see what you'd actually do, I guess. And I wasn't sure how serious you were. And I didn't know what to say. How to tell you that…" Her head dropped again, and her forehead wrinkled. Loke wanted to shake the rest of the words out of her, he felt so near to throwing up with worry. Instead he waited patiently. "I love you, Loke. I really do. But I don't think I'm ready to make that kind of decision—it's just, it's just too soon. I'm too young to make such a life-altering decision." To his surprise, she then smiled. "I'd be lying if I didn't say it wasn't tempting sometimes, especially when I'm here with you. I want this to be my forever. I just don't know if I can make it your forever, too." A frown enveloped her face again. "Are you okay? I don't think I've ever seen you this pale. Loke?"

He hugged her tightly, crushing her to him. For a moment she froze, then she hugged him back. "I thought I was going to lose you," he said.

"What?" When she looked into his eyes now, she didn't see an immortal Celestial Spirit. She saw a boy who looked a little confused, a little scared, a little sad, but mostly very happy.

"First on the mountain. And then just now. I thought you were going to say that you'd rather be with someone who didn't force you to make those kinds of decisions. Where you didn't have to worry about what forever meant."

"Loke." Lucy reached out and cupped his chin with one hand. "If love was easy, it wouldn't be worth it. Look at what Erza did for Jellal—a man, I'm sure, who doesn't feel worthy of her love after everything he put her through. A man whom she loves with her whole heart anyway, enough to risk her life for him. We make sacrifices for the people we love because we know it's worth it. Because we know that whatever the alternative is—even if that alternative seems easier—it could never make us as happy in the long run. I know, someday, I'm going to have to confront the idea of mortality again, for you. When that day comes, I'll be ready. It doesn't scare me too much, though, because you're worth it. Understand?" She had a fierce and yet compassionate look in her eyes.

Loke simply nodded. He was so used to being the wordsmith, that he didn't know how to respond to having that turned back on him. "I love you so much, Lucy," was all he could manage before he pulled her to him, kissing her more passionately than ever before.

_A/N: _Loke can't get all the lines to wax poetic, can he? Sometimes Lucy deserves a moment, too. I know there's a certain air of finality to this chapter, but it's not the last, I promise! So I'll see you in the next chapter.

Also, I wrote another Lolu oneshot/drabble. Super fluffy. You can enjoy that fluffliness here: s/10993800/1/Interruptions ~artemisfang


	10. For the Future

_**Three Years Later…**_

Lucy yawned and rubbed her eyes as sunlight streamed into her bedroom, forcing her awake. It was another beautiful morning in Magnolia. She rolled over and heard the crinkle of paper beneath her. Pulling it out from underneath her, Lucy scanned the words:

_ Dear Lucy,_

_ I've been called away on some pressing business. I'll try to be back as soon as possible. Sorry for the short notice._

_ Love,_

_ Loke_

Lucy shook her head. Pressing business indeed! She supposed it wasn't all that surprising. After all, her boyfriend was the Leader of the Zodiac.

Well, she had plenty to do anyway. She could take a relaxing bath today, not to mention the grocery shopping that she had been putting off. But first she wanted to stop by the guild. Lucy changed out of her pajamas quickly, locked the door of her apartment behind her, and set off towards the guild.

She inhaled the fresh spring air deeply, putting her arms out as she walked along the riverside. Plue followed right behind her.

"Careful, Miss Lucy, or you'll fall in!" The men in the boat called.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" Lucy laughed.

The guild doors opened before her, as Levy and Gajeel burst out.

"Hi, Lu-chan!" Levy waved.

"Going out on a job, you two?"

Gajeel looked away from them both. "Well, someone's gotta make sure she doesn't die, don't they?" He sniffed.

Even such a gruff statement made Levy blush. "We're in a rush, but I'll talk to you later, alright, Lu-chan?"

"Sure thing, Levy-chan! Good luck!" Lucy entered the guild. To her right, Jet and Droy were drooped over a table, looking utterly depressed that they had been passed up in favor of Gajeel, again. In the opposite corner, Romeo was engaged in an instructive fight with Pantherlily, in his battle form, while Charla and Wendy watched.

Lucy went straight to the bar at the front, where two figures already sat. "Hey, Mystogan." Lucy sat down next to them. "Hi, Mrs. Mystogan." She couldn't help but laugh as Erza blushed. The wedding wasn't for another month, but teasing them was so much fun. The Master had decided that it was safest for Jellal to pretend he was Mystogan except around the most trusted members of Fairy Tail. Someday, perhaps, the Council would forgive him, but it had not happened yet.

"Lucy! I have an important question to ask you…" Erza's voice dropped, "…about the wedding." As Erza's Maid of Honor, Lucy had been on the receiving end of a lot "important questions." Her interested piqued, Mira leaned on the counter to catch the question.

"Sure, what's up?" Lucy asked.

Erza frowned. "Do you think my strawberry cake should have six or seven layers?"

Lucy tried to keep a straight face as she answered. "It's your wedding, after all. Why not indulge yourself? Go for seven layers."

"Hm, hm," Erza nodded. "Yes, I think I agree. I must go inform the baker!" With that, Erza leapt out of her chair.

Jellal watched her go with a smile on his face. "It's nice to see her so excited."

In the distance, a faint could be heard saying, "Gray-sama, when are we going to have _our _wedding?"

"Oi, oi, we've only been dating half a year," came the faint reply.

Jellal and Lucy both chuckled. They chatted, for a while, about how everything was going around the guild, Mira occasionally jumping in to offer her commentary. Shortly after Erza returned to claim Jellal—Lucy often wondered how much 'missions' translated to 'much desired alone time' for them—Lucy left to do her grocery shopping.

A week passed much in the same manner. Although Lucy enjoyed hanging out around the guild and having some quiet time to do her writing, she missed Loke.

One morning, she decided she was long overdue for a haircut. "Open, Gate of the Crab! Cancer!" She felt the familiar rush of magic, and suddenly Virgo appeared before her. "W-wha? Virgo? I could've sworn…"

Virgo bowed. "Sorry, Princess. Cancer is currently unavailable, as he's taking care of some business."

Lucy threw up her hands. "Is everyone preoccupied with business right now?"

Virgo tilted her head. "Will I be punished?"

"If you really want to, you can help me clean the apartment," Lucy said with a sigh.

Virgo bowed again. "I will accept this as my punishment."

Somehow, Virgo managed to make this job take all of five minutes before the apartment was sparkling clean. Lucy had barely begun mopping the kitchen floor before Virgo took her leave.

"I should probably get some writing done, since Loke and I will need to go on a job when he gets back," Lucy decided.

"Pun-pun!" Plue agreed. Lucy liked having him around when she was writing. He let her bounce ideas off him without judgment.

Lucy had no idea how much time had passed when she felt a presence behind her. She pushed aside the stack of papers she'd accumulated and turned around. The sun was already low in the sky. "Hey. Welcome home."

Her favorite familiar face smiled. "It's good to be back. How's the writing going?" Loke leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm making good progress. I think I can finish editing this second to last chapter by tonight. How did the business go?"

"Quite well, I think." Loke adjusted his glasses. "I'm going to go make dinner while you finish up your writing."

Lucy started to push her chair back. "That's okay, I can—"

Loke shook his head. "I've been gone for a while, plus, you know I enjoy cooking. I owe you more than just that tonight for how long I was gone, but we'll start there." He winked and disappeared into the kitchen.

As she returned to her writing, Lucy felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. She hummed happily. All this time, and he still had that effect on her! It was hard to focus on her writing, but she finally wrapped up the chapter—thank goodness she didn't need to totally rewrite the ending—and wandered into the kitchen. "Mmm. That smells really good."

"It's almost done." Loke leaned against the counter.

"I missed you, you know." Lucy perched on the counter next to him.

"I know. I missed you too, love."

Loke was persistent in asking Lucy questions about how things had been in Magnolia while he was gone, although he gave only vague answers to her questions about his business. Finally he said. "Oh! I did bring you something back…"

Lucy clapped. She loved it when Loke brought little trinkets—or better yet, items of clothing—from the Spirit World. "Ooh, thanks!"

Loke's hand went into his pocket, and he pushed his chair back. As he pulled out a tiny box, Lucy's hand went to her mouth. When he got down on one knee, her other hand joined it. "So that's…" she whispered.

Loke reached for one of her hands, and she allowed him to take it. He smiled at her—more nervous and excited than his usual self-assured smile—and pulled out a ring. A white diamond shone in the middle, surrounded by dark blue sapphires, reminiscent of a star in the night sky. He began, "Lucy. The past three and a half years I have spent with you have been the happiest of my life, and I do not say that lightly. When we first met, I had given up on life, but you gave me a new lease on it. I knew then, how I felt about you, when I saw your heart, your kindness, your passion, your capacity to love and care about people. I never thought you would reciprocate my feelings, especially not after everything you knew about me. But you did. And so I cannot imagine anything that would make me happier than asking this next question. Lucy, will you marry me?"

Tears were streaming down Lucy's face, but her eyes were shining brighter than Loke had ever before seen. She nodded vigorously until she finally gained her voice. "Yes! Of course. Yes!"

Loke slipped the ring around her finger and pulled her into him. They kissed, looked at each other with bright cheeks and brighter eyes, and kissed again. "There is one other thing," Loke said.

"Yes?" Lucy asked.

Loke pulled a small vial of purple liquid out of his pocket. Lucy's eyes widened, and her hands went to her mouth once again. "I know you said, several years ago, that you weren't sure what you wanted your forever to be. I'm not sure if you know now, and you don't have to. I just wanted you to have the option. You deserve that."

"Did…did…is that why you were gone?" Lucy's voice shook.

Loke nodded. "Yeah. I took Cancer with me for backup."

"I…" Lucy stumbled backwards, out of his grasp. Her head dropped, and tears splattered onto the floor.

Loke looked distressed. He glanced around the room, as though an answer was going to appear somewhere. "Lucy, I didn't…Oh, stars. Lucy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put pressure on you like that, I just thought, stars, I'm an idiot." He grimaced. "I should have thought that through better. I got so caught up in doing this huge, grand gesture, I didn't think of think of how it could be taken. Lucy, I'll love you no matter what. I want to marry you, regardless of this stupid potion. I can get rid of it, if you want, I can—"

"No." Lucy finally managed.

Loke tilted his head. "No?"

Lucy took a deep breath and gave him a small, shaky smile. "Sorry. I honestly didn't…I honestly wasn't expecting that. I didn't even think you could, not by yourself. Clearly, I should never underestimate you."

Loke hesitantly returned her smile. "I'd hope you wouldn't, by now."

"My brave lion," Lucy took a step towards him. "I actually discussed this with Erza."

Loke couldn't keep the surprise off his face. "You did?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, it was just after Jellal had gotten better and they'd just started dating. Erza told me she wanted a relationship like we had. So I mentioned to her what you'd been thinking, because honestly the whole immortal-and-mortal thing had been weighing on my mind pretty heavily…" Lucy bit her lip. "I thought she'd be angry I was even mentioning it, but she wasn't. She told me I should follow my heart, because it'd gotten me this far, and asked what I'd do, given the choice. And I told her I didn't know. It felt unfair and selfish, somehow, to think I could outlive all my nakama. I thought it was wrong of me somehow. I mean, I wouldn't necessarily, it's not like the bottle comes labeled, '+20 years' or '+50 years,' right? There's still a good chance I could, though. But Erza reminded me it's not about how long you live, it's about what you do with your life, whether it's long or short. Mavis and Master Makarov have both lived—or stuck around in some form or another, I guess, in Mavis's case—for a long time, and they've done a lot of good. I didn't think I'd really ever have to make the decision, but Erza gave me the courage to follow my heart now that I do."

Loke was practically holding his breath. So many thoughts were crowding through his head he could barely focus on one. Was he wrong to encourage her to do this? Did he even deserve someone like her considering something so life-changing for him? No, he loved her, and she loved him. Whatever she decided, he believed that with all his heart.

Lucy held the potion up above their heads. The glass bottle caught the last glimmers of sunlight. "Here's to the beginning of our forever, whatever it may bring." Lucy brought the bottle to her lips.

_A/N_: Super long chapter, and I know it probably seems like the end…but! There will be an epilogue. :) Man, the cuteness/intensity whiplash of this chapter really got to me. See you in the next (last!) chapter. I'll probably discuss future writing projects (more Fairy Tail fanfiction is a-comin') there. Until then! ~artemisfang


	11. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

**Many Years Later…**

A life well lived was a life spent with and watching over Fairy Tail, Lucy had decided long ago. Sometimes her mind drifted back to when she joined Fairy Tail, as she tried to trace the events that had led to where she was now. When Phantom Lord had attacked to try take her away. The first time Loke had tried to save her. Discovering Loke's true identity. Erza facing Jellal at the Tower of Heaven. The Battle of Fairy Tail, which, in the end, made them all closer as a guild than ever before. Jellal losing his memories and getting arrested after the battle with Oracion Seis. Losing Mystogan to Edolas. Everything that had happened on Tenrou Island, and the moment when she realized how much Loke meant to her before his fight with Caprico. Jellal joining them for the Grand Magic Games. How life had begun anew after they finally won the Grand Magic Games and prevented a terrible future…

Lucy and Loke still spent part of the day, every day, at the guild. Master Erza, and her husband Jellal—whose name had finally been cleared by the council when the older members were replaced—managed to keep things in order most of the time. But at one point or another, Lucy and Loke had served as foster parents for most of the children in the guild. Some of them were grown up now, of course. Some of them had even gone on to marry the children of the Older Generation couples: the sons and daughters of people like Juvia and Gray, Evergreen and Elfman, Levy and Gajeel, and though it had taken some time and a lot of hinting on Lisanna's part, Natsu and Lisanna. It proved that the guild continued to be a place to find friends, family, and love of all kinds.

There would always be trouble of some kind in Fiore, and Fairy Tail would always be there to face it. Whether it was this generation or the next one, Lucy would never regret watching over them, especially with Loke by her side. Lucy was even lucky enough to pass a few of her keys and train the new Celestial Spirit Mages, although she knew there was one key that would remain hers for as long as she lived.

Who knew what forever was, or how long it would last. All Lucy saw was a series of adventures that paved the way for new beginnings. And with Loke, her nakama, and her guild by her side, Lucy knew she could face whatever her forever brought.

_A/N_: I know it's a short little epilogue, but it felt like it deserved to be its own chapter. So there you have it! My first Fairy Tail fanfic (well, my first fanfic ever) is done. Which I'm a little bit sad about because I really loved writing it. …This means, of course, that my days of fanfic writing aren't over!

I just started a Gruvia fanfic, _Like Ice and Water_, which updates every Monday and Friday.

Jerza is next in my plans, and then I might focus on some smaller pairings…we'll see what happens! :) I'll also be uploading one-shots as random ideas come to me.

I hope to see you guys there. Thanks for reading _New Beginnings_! It was a pleasure to write it. :) Let me know what you thought, if you're so inclined! I'd really appreciate it. ~artemisfang


End file.
